


are you happy now?

by prompto



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Angsty thoughts, M/M, Regret, spoilers for mid-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with a new title, it was obvious who Jowy's heart belonged to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you happy now?

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble. I always get feels when I go through the wedding portion of the game.

The sounds of swords being drawn and raised echoed throughout the chapel as they began to leave after the ceremony had concluded. For the longest time this plan had been in motion. From day one a string of events had been carefully set and seemingly unfolded according to how he had wanted them to.

However, there was still a dull pain that ached in his heart.

_“Don’t.”_

In the confines of their master bedroom, the new Queen of Highland pushed her husband away. There was an unreadable expression itched across Jowy’s face at the action.

“Don’t touch me like that.” Heading into the washroom, she began to wipe off the white make-up that had been layered so perfectly on her face. She was the epitome of pure beauty, and yet her eyes held a sadness from all the weight of what had happened in the past year. Now being married to this man whom she adored for his ambitions truly...it was too much to see that he didn’t love her in the ways he loved someone else. “Don’t touch me in that way, not when your heart clearly belongs to another.”

Jowy felt the weight of her words that had been stated so bluntly. Never before had she spoken about anything in relation to...

“Very well. I’ll leave you alone.”

His face slowly twisted into a pained expression as he shrugged off the purple robe before exiting the room. It was all too suffocating being in that room.

It wasn’t that he didn’t hold any sort of love for Jillia. It was just..for so long he had Riou as a constant. The realization that he was irrevocably in love with his best friend had only come to light on the night he had killed Annabelle. Everything he had known for the past seventeen years had changed. There was a rift created not only between two countries but between himself and Riou as well. It was something he wasn’t sure could ever be repair.

Walking down the lengthy hallways of the elaborate castle, he finally managed to reach the balcony that he went to far too often when he felt overwhelmed. The direction of the breeze always hit him in a soothing way, and the sun setting on the horizon made the open fields around them seem almost tranquil despite the circumstances.

King of Highland-- that was his title now.

No longer just apart of the wealthy Atreides family that lived in Kyaro. No longer just Nanami and Riou’s childhood friend.

No longer was he with the one person he had made a promise to find a way back to.

_“If we make it but somehow get separated, lets return to this spot that way we’ll be reunited.”  
_

His knuckles turned white from how hard he suddenly clutched onto the railing of the balcony.

_“Promise me Riou.”_

Blue eyes became blurry with the onset of tears. And for the first time in months Jowy broke down.


End file.
